


Service

by May



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Foot Massage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: Fish has many young men in her service, but Oswald is special.





	Service

Fish keeps different boys around for different reasons. Some are strong, some are beautiful, and Fish has her needs met. Oswald is neither strong nor beautiful, but he is clever, and he's clever enough to know his place.

He sits quietly with her account books, doing all of those sums in his little head, until Fish clicks her nails on the table, in one rhythmic line. Oswald looks up, his eyes large and inquisitive.

"Oswald," she purrs, "get me some tea."

He nods and leaves his work to do as she asks. He returns with a dainty cup and saucer, puts it down and waits by her side, his hands folded in front. The tea is dark and strong, but not oversteeped. Oswald watches as Fish takes a sip.

"Good boy," she says, and tension leaves his body. He loves being told that, she's noticed. "Now, Oswald, Mama needs a footrub. It's been a long day."

He likes this a little less, but he obediently gets to his knees in front of her and gently slides her shoe from her foot. Fish watches as he cradles her foot in his lap, holding it delicately in his bony hands. Concentrating, Oswald presses his thumbs into her sole, and scores a line.

It begins to draw out the tension, and she sighs. It has been a long day. He moves to her toes and the ball of her foot and Fish closes her eyes.

"You know, Oswald," she murmurs, "you're my favorite son."

"Thank you, Miss Mooney," she hears him say in his soft voice. "I'm glad to hear that."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post:
> 
> http://maysgreatnewusername.tumblr.com/post/162409857784/service-fish-oswald-g


End file.
